Simple Love
by mirrorimage33
Summary: sasunaru one-shot Just another one-shot for our sasunaru lovers! It all starts when Naruto scrapes his knee and Sasuke tends to his wounds. and waking up to Kakashi's voice is NOT music to either boys' ears. Find out what our favorite little lovers do in the bedroom...and what happens when they get caught! R&R, please! T for swearing and sexual suggestions


**This is dedicated to my friend, who helped me have the inspiration for this when we acted as our favorite characters through text. Love ya, M!**

* * *

_sasunaru_

**_Simple Love_**

* * *

"Sasuke!" I heard my cute, blonde lover shout from behind me. "Wait up!" I turned, expecting him to be farther away, but instead, he crashed face first into my chest and the proceeded to fall to the ground. The next thing I heard was him say "Owie!" in the most adorable voice possible. It was like he was _trying _to get me to jump him right then and there. I looked down at him and realized that his knee was bleeding. I picked him up bridal style and said, "You'll be OK, Naru-chan. I'll patch you up." I smiled softly down at him. He grinned back as I got to a roof top and started bounding across them, to our apartment. Then, I chucked him onto the bed through the window and followed in after. I watched as he sat up to the edge of the bed. "I'll be back with the first-aid kit in a minute. Stay there, Dobe." I told him affectionately. He nodded as I walked from the room to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet above the sink where we kept first-aid, stomach and headache meds, and our toothbrushes and toothpaste. Grabbing the first-aid kit, I walked back to our room. I opened the box and set it on the bed beside the adorable boy's thigh and knelt in front of Naruto. Rolling up his pants leg, I got a good view of his perfectly tanned leg. I asked him to hand me the hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball. He complied, and as I was wetting the cotton, I took a better look at his knee and realized it was deeper than I originally thought. "Naru?" I questioned for his attention. "Yes, Teme?" he replied, eyeing the cotton ball warily. "It might sting. Do you wanna hold my hand?" At that, he nodded and reached for it. I knew that, with anyone else, he would've said something along the lines of 'No. Get it over with.' I also knew that he absolutely loved it when I held his hand and tended to his wounds. I held my hand out to him and he grasped it. I looked up to smile reassuringly at him, then looked at his knee and swiped the hydrogen peroxide across the gash. He winced and gripped my hand a little tighter. I grabbed the bandages after gently prying my hand away from his and wrapped his knee up, sliding the pants leg back over it. "There, all done. Wanna go grab some ramen?" I asked. He perked up and shot off the bed at this. "Of course! I don't know why you even bother to ask." He exclaimed. I, then, walked over to him and got in his personal space, bending down so that my face was inches from his. "Well, _maybe_ it's because I wanted to hear you suggest something more _fun_ that we don't even have to leave the room for. We can even do it in bed." I watched, satisfied, as his cheeks burned and he put his hands on my chest. "S-Sasuke…" I shrugged and walked to the door. "Maybe not. Oh, well." I told him, nonchalantly and confidently strode down the hall. "Oh….O-OK." Though I didn't turn around, I'm sure he was pouting. The pouty face always got me and all I had to do was picture it in my head before I whipped around, scooped Naruto up, and walked back to the bedroom. "Then again, I'm the one who decides on sex." I said as I pushed the door closed with my foot, smirking evilly. I threw him on the bed and crawled form the end of the bed to him and leaned down to kiss him. He shoved his tongue in my mouth as I slipped my hand up his shirt to play with his nipples. Pulling away from the sexy make-out session, I loomed over him with a seductive grin and said in a husky voice, "Wanna have some fun, baby?" He nodded eagerly as I dove back down for another kiss.

*7 rounds and a blowjob later*

We were lying on our sides, staring into each other's eyes. "That was…great, baby." I whispered, panting, into his sweaty mop of silky blonde hair. "I…love you…Naruto." He smiled softly at me. "I…love you…too, Sasuke." He soon fell asleep, curling into my chest unconsciously. I smiled and watched him breathe steadily, thinking of how much I really do love my precious, blonde dobe, and eventually fell into sweet dreams of Naruto.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to pounding on my front door. Then, I heard something I definitely did NOT want to hear: a muffled Kakashi's voice. "HEY! SASUKE! YOU UP YET? WE HAVE A MISSION TODAY! AND HAVE YOU SEEN NARUTO? SAKURA AND I CANT FIND HIM ANYWHERE!" I panicked and looked beside me to see a just as terrified Naruto. He whispered, "Sasuke…..its Kakashi…" As the banging continued, Kakashi yelled again. "HEY! GET UP LAZY-ASS UCHIHA!" I whispered, "Shit." and looked back to my small blonde lover. "Get up! He doesn't know you're here, too." I whispered. "Get dressed!" He whispered back an ok and shot off the bed. He quickly got dressed as I did too. "Bye, Teme." He tells me, kissing me on the cheek and darting towards the window. "No, Dobe! Wait!" I said-I wasn't going to face Kakashi alone. He stopped, almost falling, and looked back. "Yes?" he asked sweetly. "Just go answer the door. He was bound to find out anyways." I sighed. "I'm sure he'll take one look at the both of us and know exactly what we did." He muttered a 'yeah' and walked out to the front door. I walked up from behind with n impassive look on my face. "Hello, Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto muttered as I spoke a simple "'Sup?" He stared at us for a few seconds before walking in and closing the door. "Nice hickey, Naruto. You, too, Uchiha. Well. Looks like you two had lots of fun last night." If I wasn't so embarrassed, I probably would've pounded Naruto into the floor then and there due to the cutest shade of reddish-pink he turned. "Dammit. I told you he'd take one look and know." I muttered. "Don't worry. I won tell Sakura. Watching her drool over someone taken, who's gay, no less, will be _much _more fun than seeing her bawl her eyes out." Kakashi assured. Naruto snickered at his remark. "I guess it will! Watching both of the, suffer will be great." I scowled that my dobe –_mine_- wasn't agreeing with me. "Assholes." I grumbled. "Hey! I'm not an asshole! Sensei might be, but I'm not!" the blonde protested. Kakashi decided to but in. "No, but you _do_ have an abused one." The dobe immediately as red as a tomato. "Hey! I've only fucked him senseless twice this week – Monday and last night." At this - if possible – Naruto got redder. "It's Saturday. If you did him on Monday, he'd have limped Tuesday. He'd have been fine Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. He'd then be limping to day –which he is. So, why was he limping all pf the days he _should _have been fine?" Kakashi deadpanned. By now, I was _sure_ Naruto had created a new shade of red. "Sensei has a point, Sasu." That – Naruto agreeing with Kakashi's words against me twice I a row – irritated me to a great extent. I scoffed and shoved past Kakashi. "Let's get this mission over with. Naruto, lock the door behind you. I didn't get morning sex because of you, Kakashi." I strode down the hall, a menacing aura surrounding me. "Sasuke!" my blonde shouted, as he ran up to me. He was unaffected by my aura by now, after years of being together. We got together after about a week of being put on the same team together, so he'd gotten used to the menacing aura of mine. But, as soon as he latched onto my arm and I looked down into his wide and curious crystal blue eyes, I calmed down and softened. He may be a dobe, but he's _my_ dobe.


End file.
